Seven Shades of Red
by MlleEmmaMlle
Summary: This is kind of an experiment, where a bunch of recollections will make out Lily's messed up and wonderful life.
1. Hogwarts

Her burning red hair was floating through the empty corridors at Hogwarts as she ran as fast as she could. Why did Potter, that annoying boy, have to bump into seconds before classes started? He knocked all of her books out of her arms and didn't even have the curtsey to help her gathering them – and then he started mocking Severus for helping her. Stupid boys, no just stupid Potter and Black. The rest of the boys were all right she guessed. She liked Severus, he was nice. Potter on the other was an arrogant brat. But Lily wanted to be mature and not loose her temper with him. She had been known to be able scratch a boy or to in Kindergarten. He parents weren't exactly happy about it, but she didn't mind. She liked being able to defend herself. Too mature for age, had her previous teachers said. She thinks too much about stuff. She should just be playing and having fun. Well, she did have fun, maybe not with Barbie's, but with books and other stuff like that – and now she was at Hogwarts, a super amazing school with more interesting books and fantastic teachers. Lily couldn't wait to be a great witch and show Tunia all of her new tricks – if she even wanted to speak to Lily again. Her goals in life were to mend what was left of the sisterhood and become a great witch. Yes, that seemed very sensible, and therefore she should not be late for classes because of that brat and she would ignore his paper planes and arrogant answers. That was her strategies.

**_0o0o0_**

"Sooo, you're not tired of me? I guess I misunderstood that flying vase earlier then?" James said with _that_ cocky smile.

"The Marauders" She clarified "I'm not tired of your friends. You, are just an annoying part of the package I'm tolerating." She said heading towards the old beat-up chair in the furthest corner in her and Remus' common room.

"What are you talking about Evans? We are practically best friends!"

"I wouldn't even categorize you as a friend Potter, so beat it"

"Come on, you know you want to" He said with a wink

Lily started rising from the chair and walking towards Potter. "Fuck you? Right here, right now?" She said with her most seductive voice, while satisfyingly watching Potter swallow hard while nodding. "You are so right. It has been my dream ever since I lay eyes on you. The only reason why I even became friends with Remus, was so I could get closer to you" she said as she continually got closer and slowly started whispering in his ears. "Do you really think that I am this pathetic?" she finally said and strolled back with a satisfied grin to her chair as Potter stood shell-shocked against the wall Lily had pushed him against. "Speechless Potter?"

"mhm, n-no. I-I- I just. I have to go. But you know you want it!" He said rather unconvincingly as he hurriedly left the room.

"You are so evil, Lily" a familiar voice said through the door left of the fireplace.

"You're such a creeper Remus. Listening to other people private conversations." Lily said as she continually had her eyes in her Defence against the dark arts book. She finally looked up in Remus' eyes and mere seconds past before they both laughed.

"I might be a creeper but he didn't deserve that" he said in-between chuckles.

"Oh come on, you know he had it coming" she said, serious again.

"Yeah, I guess you are right, but you still are the only girl he can't let go. I just don't understand"

"hey! Are you saying that I'm not a good catch?" She exclaimed in mock fornærmelse.

"You know what I mean, you crazy girl"

"I know, I know. It's just weird. I mean I'm over you and me, we work better as friends, but he doesn't even know about it. and... I don't know, I'm just not sure"

"Yeah, I get where you're coming from. But give him a chance some time, he's worth it, underneath his toughness he really is decent"

**0o0o0**

"Becca, calm down," Lily said to her friend, as she found a box of chocolates

"But h-h-he broke up the meeee" Becca moaned, with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"and he is not worth your tears, here eat some chocolate" Becca reached into the box and filled her mouth with nougat-filled goods. While trying to chew her overfilled mouth and making wild hand gestures, Lily pulled out two pieces of paper.

"Here, we are gonna play a game" she mumbled as she started folding the one of the papers, with her tongue out as she always did when concentrating.

"What is it?" Becca asked looking quite confused as Lily folded the square paper. First one corner, then the next until all corners touched in the middle. Then she turned it around and turned the corners again, just as she did before. She leaped from the bed, leaving a confused Becca eating more chocolate out of pure curiosity. When she came back she spread various shades of magic markers on the bedspread.

"Now we colour!" she exclaimed beaming with creativity.

"hm? I don't understand Lily?"

"We colour the front of it and then just wait and see, it's defiantly gonna take your mind off of things." Becca waited until Lily started drawing a red heart and hesitantly started doodling various shapes and colours. After the front side was entirely over painted, Lily wrote 1, 2, 3 and 4 with a black marker on each of the four flaps with colour. Afterwards she turned it around and wrote the numbers 1 to 8 on each of those felts. She then opened the flaps with the eight numbers and pointed.

"Here we write some dares or other fun stuff"

"You know, that you make absolutely no sense right?" Becca said confused as ever.

"okay, you could for example write _go flirt with a slytherin boy_ or _you have to yell I love Slughorn at breakfast_."

"But. What if I don't want to?"

"Well, that's the fun part. We are crossing limits. Come on it's fuuun!"

"Fiiine. But I hate you"

"Hey! I made you stop cry didn't I?"

"hm.. seven" Becca pointed at the bright black number with apprehension in her eyes.

"You have to… drumroll please!" Lily said way to dramatic with a way too deep and creepy voice.

"Just come with it Lils" Becca said with fright in her eyes.

"Fine, you have to run topless from the main entrance to the hangman's tree and back again."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Sorry Becs. Do you wanna give me my dare now or wait till after you're done?"

"Hm now, and then we'll do after each other." Becca said with a mischievous smile, almost ripping the paper thing out of Lily's hands.

"hm, number four"

"You have to… accidently drool on Sirius' hand!"

"Are you for real? Drool. Really?"

"Yes, I am very very serious. Look at my dead serious face expression" Becca called with a very scary looking serious face, where she looked she might break into laughter or tears.

"Yeah yeah yeah, stupid game I came with. But you go first" As the two girls giggling and nervously skipped down to main entrance, chitchatting about this and that. When arriving at the entrance they snuck just outside, making sure that no one saw them whilst Becca started undressing. Becca crossed her arms around her naked torso and just stood there.

"okay, when you run. You have to have your arms up, and scream!"

"I am not screaming!" She shrieked

"Already on your way with all that shrieking, my little bare-chested friend." Lily said while pushing Becca further out on the green area.

"On 1-2-3!"

**0o0o0**

She was standing alone in the rain, staring into the deep waters of the black lake. When did everything get so complicated? Why did she have to fall for someone she hardly knew? Well she knew him very well; they had known each other since first year after all. But how could she say that they knew each other, all she knew about him was that she found him annoying and arrogant and now she knew that he had matured and become more responsible. But how could she _really_ know all of this when she didn't really know him? There was way too many knows in her thoughts right now.

"EVANS! What the hell are you doing out here? It's freezing!" someone yelled from the entrance of the massive doors leading into the great halls of Hogwarts. Lily ignored the voice, why wouldn't that voice not just go away. She heard it when she woke up, she heard in classes, she heard it at dinner and she heard it in her dreams. She caught the sound of a person slopping through the wet grass.

"Leave me alone" she whispered, barely audible over the falling rain.

"No. We need to talk"

"What do you wanna talk about! I like you, I don't know why, but I do! And I'm confused as bloody hell" She started rambling "What do you want me to say? Choose me? Kiss me? Let me make you happ… " Her words were muffled by James' lips finding hers.

"don't just do that!" Lily whispered as she started hitting his chest out of frustration.

"hey hey, calm down! You asked me to!" He grinned, taking Lily's hands in his hands as she started to calm down.

"I already regret this." Lily murmured as she finally surrendered to James' embrace.


	2. Mornings

"Lilypad?" he whispered? Lily moaned and burrowed her head deeper into the covers. "lilyyyyy?" Maybe if she didn't move, he'd give up and go away. "Lily, Lily, Lilyyyy" he started singing. Lily was once again wondering what the bloody hell she was doing with this persistent excuse of a boyfriend. "Lilium?" Since when did I care about Latin? "Lirio?" and Spanish? Finding a pillow she pulled it over her head, to block out the noise. "LILY!" he yelled while straddling me. "WHAT?" "Oh, your awake! I didn't mean to wake you up" He said with that I'm-trying-to-look-innocent-but-really-I-have-done-something-bad-or-I-just want-something-from-you. God he's such an evil monster sometimes. "James. You are sitting on top of me while yelling my name. Are you sure you don't want anything?" Lily said, trying to be calm and nonchalant. "Well, when you ask so nicely. I would love some pancakes" "I did not ask you and since you have so much energy, why don't go get me some coffee?" "I asked you first, Lilypad" He said while shooting her one of his charming smiles. It was as if riling Lily up was his favourite hobby of all times.

**0o0o0**

"Morning Sunshine" James whispered as he kissed Lily on the cheek. He was carrying a tray of blueberry muffins, two coffees and various other morning goods. He was already dress for work, but cuddled under the duvets anyway. "How is my sleeping beauty this very lovely morning?"

"Hungry" she replied impatiently and mumbled with muffin in the entirety of her mouth "and very very old"

"Charming as ever." James said as he kissed her "and you don't look a day older to me"

"Do you really have to go? Couldn't you call in sick?" Lily pleaded while sipping her perfectly hot coffee; James really did know her the best.

"Yes, love. I thought you were the responsible one" he said with a grin.

"But I wanna have fuuuuun"

"Have fun with Sirius, although he is fast asleep on the coach. Probably hung-over" James muttered mostly to himself "and it's only a couple of hours, i'll be home in a minute"

"I doubt Sirius, will be up for what I wanna do. Wait. No. He probably would." Lilt said with a grin, looking into James eyes. How can James be such an arse sometimes and other times he is just a complete angel.

"Just stay in bed and enjoy the morning and when you get up, I have a surprise for you in the living room to help the time pass"

**0o0o0**

_beep – beep – beep_

"Get it, will you?" Lily sneered from under the duvet.

"Get it, yourself!" James snickered back from the other side of the bed. In anger Lily sat up in the bed, throwing the duvet from her warm body and in the process, accidently pulling it from James' as well.

"What did you do that for?!" He now almost screamed, with his raven hair falling into his eyes. Any other morning Lily would have found his just-had-sex-tousled hair sexy, but not this morning. Today it was just stupid and annoying and way too boyish for a 24-yearold.

"Calm down! I didn't do on purpose!"

"Yeah sure, you didn't! Just as you accidently ate my last twinkle and forgot to wash the dishes!" he yelled, now fully awake and looking anywhere than Lily's naked body. She wore her red lingerie, matching her temper and wild hair.

"Would you focus on something other than food, you arrogant prat! You know some of us, actually has real work which, yes takes up a lot of time, so no, it's not always we have time to clean the dishes"

"Oh, I'm Lily Evans I am the best. I have an amazing job, what do you do James?" James started in a mocking voice

"It is not my fucking fault, that you can't get a real job!"

_beep – beep –beep_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Both of them screamed in unison at the clock going off for the third time that morning, before Lily stalked out of the room and James hit the machine a tad too hard. This was going to be e great day


	3. bad news

Sorry readers! but my computer broke and I lost all of my writing :( so the story will be postponed indefinable...


End file.
